The Ice-Bucket Challenge: Huntik Style
by Dragonrider44
Summary: The Huntik team have to do the Ice-Bucket Challenge, see how that goes for them!


Ice Bucket Challenge!

 **Authors note: I don't own the ice bucket challenge or Huntik! This just sort of came into my head and I had to write it down before I stopped breathing because I totally don't forget to breathe… (Eye twitches betraying the lie) anyway please enjoy! (Pretend the foundation has their own Ice-bucket challenge just for seekers)**

* * *

Lok:

"Oh man why did Scarlett have to nominate me?" Lok complained as he, Sophie and Cherit stood in Dante's training room. Sophie was holding a large bucket of water over Lok's head whilst Cherit set up a recorder to capture the whole scene, Lok had been complaining the entire time about how his childhood babysitter had chosen him to do the challenge.

"Because Lok we all know it will be hilarious." Sophie laughed.

"Have either of you seen Zhalia..." Dante stopped when he saw Sophie preparing to dump a large container of water onto Lok's head. "Please tell me this is for the ice-bucket challenge and not some random school experiment?" Dante asked raising his eyebrows.

"And action!" Cherit yelled hitting the record button.

"Hang on I'm not… Argh!" Lok yelled as Sophie dumped the water onto his head. "Sophie that was more ice than water!" He grumbled shaking his head to rid it of water; Sophie jumped away laughing. "That's it I nominate Sophie Casterwill to do the Ice Bucket Challenge!"

* * *

Sophie:

"You know Lok maybe we should postpone this for a warmer day." Sophie said tying up her hair.

"Not a chance Sophie I will show no mercy!" Lok laughed, "Start filming Cherit"

"Go!" Sophie braced herself but only felt a slight splash of water and a single ice cube.

"Huh?" She asked looking a Lok who was grinning like a madman.

"Look up Sophie." Dante said from behind her, Sophie looked up to see a vast amount of water suspended by bubble lift drop right on top of her.

"Dante Vale I am going to kill you!"

* * *

Dante:

"Of course Sophie would nominate me." Dante chuckled as Sophie and Lok poured buckets of water and ice into a huge bubble which he ironically had created. "Just hurry up the adrenaline is killing me."

"Ready!" Sophie said trying to sound evil.

"We are rolling!" Cherit laughed from behind the recorder.

"Ouch!" Dante put his hands on his head to protect himself from the hail of ice. "Did you get it Cherit because I don't want to do that again?"

"Just say who you want to nominate Dante." Cherit laughed. A smile formed on Dante's face.

"You better get some helmets Lok because Zhalia is going to kill us when she gets what's coming to her!"

* * *

Zhalia:

Zhalia sneezed as she walked towards Dante's house; she had a horrible cold which refused to go away. She pulled out the key Dante had given her so she could come and go as she pleased.

/

"Ok so these water balloons have one ice-cube and a lot of water in them so when she walks through the door just start throwing them at her." Dante said giving each Lok and Sophie a basket filled with water balloons. The lock clicked and Zhalia entered the house…

"Dante I'm back…argh!" Zhalia yelled as the three charged at her throwing water balloons whilst Cherit laughed from above filming the whole thing.

"Ice-bucket challenge!" Dante laughed when they had run out of ammunition.

"I'm…I'm going to..." Zhalia's sentence was cut off by a sneeze; she slipped backwards and grabbed onto the closest thing possible which just so happened to be Dante. "Kill you." She finished standing upright again. Dante smiled and wrapped his coat around her. "As if it wasn't bad enough I already have a cold!"

"Look on the bright side, you get to nominate someone and then you can watch them suffer." Dante said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her into the living room to lessen the chance of slipping.

"Well now you mention it… Cherit?" Zhalia smirked staring at the small titan who gulped.

"Every titan for him-self!"

* * *

 **Authors note: How was that? Can I just say that they never did catch Cherit but in the end he jumped under a freezing shower just so that his friends couldn't have the pleasure of pelting ice at him. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
